Happy Mother Day
by Yamihara Sakura
Summary: "Papa!" "Hn," "Papa, ingat besok tanggal apa?" "22... Desember," "Papa ingat itu hari apa?" "Hari senin," "Huh, papa lupa," "Memang apa yang papa lupakan?" "Itu Hari Ibu," "Hn, lalu?" "Papa! Itu berarti kita harus memberi kejutan untuk mama"... #Hanya sebuah fict yang jauh dari kata sederhana untuk merayakan Hari Ibu. Happy Mother Day Minna-san RnR please


**Happy Mother Day**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Naruto tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san^^**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk Mama tercinta. Ya walau mama'ku tidak akan membacanya.**

**Happy Mother Day Minna-san! Happy reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah menjadi awal semangat untuk kembali melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Setelah sepekan melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan, hari minggu menjadi hari untuk banyak orang beristirahat atau meluangkan waktu dengan orang terkasihnya. Termasuk dengan keluar ini.

Seorang kepala keluarga dengan pakaian santai terlihat tengah membaca koran paginya dengan segelas kopi hitam di meja sampingnya. Mata hitam jelaganya menatap barisan-barisan kalimat yang tersusun rapi. Membaca dan mencari informasi yang sedang hangat diberitakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan ke rumah Temari-_nee_. Jaga Sarada _ne_," ucap wanita bersurai merah muda yang lembut.

"Hn, dimana dia?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap manik _emerald_ wanita itu.

"Sepertinya, ia masih menghabiskan susunya," jelas wanita itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur. Melihat aktivitas putri semata wayangnya saat ini.

"Hn, jam berapa pulang. Aku jemput," jawab laki-laki itu dan kembali membaca koran paginya.

"Aku akan pulang sore. Aku bawa mobil, jadi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak usah menjemputku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-_kun. Ittekimasu_," pamit wanita itu.

"_Itterashai_" balas laki-laki bernama Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang tampan, kaya raya dan pintar. Kini ia telah memiliki keluarga kecil. Walau ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, ia tak pernah menghambur-hamburkan harta milik orang tuanya. Bahkan ia bersedia menjadi Presiden Directur di salah satu cabang Uchiha Corp di Tokyo untuk mendapatkan uang demi membangun keluarga kecilnya. Ya, dia membangun keluarga kecilnya dengan kerja kerasnya dan semangat dari wanita tercintanya. Sasuke selalu menolak bantuan dari keluarganya. Tapi, dengan desakan ibunya yang mengatakan 'Kami adalah Keluarga', dia bersedia dibantu keluarganya.

Sasuke memiliki istri dan seorang putri. Sasuke sangat bahagia ketika ia berhasil merubah marga Haruno Sakura menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Sakura memang bukan dari keluarga terpandang seperti dirinya. Bahkan orang tuanya meninggal seminggu setelah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke karena kecelakaan pesawat. Keluarga Uchiha sangat menyukai Sakura, karena tidak hanya cantik, tapi dia memiliki sifat yang keibuan, peduli, serta perhatian. Surai merah mudanya yang lembut, dan tubuhnya yang beraroma strowberry, membuat Sasuke betah berlama-lama memeluk dirinya. Putri semata wayang mereka merupakan anugrah terindah dari Tuhan untuk mereka. Putrinya yang bernama Sarada memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata berbingkai merah marun yang bertengger cantik di wajahnya. Sarada tentu merupakan putri mereka yang cantik dan pintar seperti kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Papa!" teriak Sarada memanggil ayahnya dengan cukup keras. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi serius membaca korannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada putrinya yang memanggil dirinya cukup kencang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada Sarada.

"Papa, ingat besok tanggal apa?" tanya Sarada seraya duduk di kursi samping ayahnya.

"22... Desember," jawab ayahnya.

"Papa ingat itu hari apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan memandang ayahnya penuh harap.

"Hari senin," Sasuke menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Huh, papa lupa," Sarada mendengus tidak puas dengan jawaban sang ayah. Ayahnya hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

'_Apa yang ku lupakan?' fikir Sasuke dalam hati._

"Papa memang papa yang jahat,'' Sarada memukul kesal lengan ayahnya. Sang ayah malah bertambah bingung dengan putrinya.

"Jahat? Memang apa yang papa lupakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut bingung yang nampak di wajahnya.

"Itu Hari Ibu," Sarada menjawab dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hn, lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Papa! Itu berarti kita harus memberi kejutan untuk mama" jelas Sarada cukup kesal dengan ketidak pedulian ayahnya.

"Kau ingin memberi kejutan untuk mamamu?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Sarada.

"Kejutan apa?" kini Sasuke menutup korannya dan meletakkan di meja sampingnya. Kini ia memandang purtinya.

"Sarada ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk mama. Bagaimana dengan papa? Papa ingin memberikan apa pada mama?" tanya Sarada dengan wajah polos yang memandang ayahnya.

"Terserah padamu," Sasuke mengacak rambut hitam anaknya.

"Pa, jadi berantakan," Sarada merapikan rambutnya kembali. Ayahnya hanya terseyum melihat tingkah putri tersayangnya.

"Ah! Papa, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membuat _cake_ saja," usul Sarada ketika sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"_Cake? Cake_ apa yang ingin kau buat,hm?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm..." pikir Sarada. "_Rainbow... Cake_? Mama akhir-akhir ini suka memakan _cake_ itu'' jawab Sarada.

"Baiklah, kita buat itu," ucap Sasuke memutuskan.

"Dimana kita akan membuatnya, pa? tidak mungkin di rumah,bukan? Mama pasti akan melihatnya dan kejutan itu akan gagal," jelas Sarada.

"Di rumah omma. Kita ke sana sekarang. Ayo," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

10 menit setelah Sasuke berganti pakaian, ia memanggil Sarada. Mereka segera menuju bagasi mobil. Ketika sudah siap, Sasuke segera menancap gas meninggalkan kediamannya dengan seorang satpam penjaga.

Dalam perjalanan Sarada hanya menyanyi dengan lagu yang diputarnya memalui smartphone I-Phone S5 miliknya. Mengikuti setiap lirik dari lagu yang diputar sambil menatap jalan di kaca mobil di depannya.

Sebelum menuju mansion Uchiha, Sasuke menelpon Ibunya untuk menanyakan bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat _Rainbow Cake_. Sasuke menyuruh Sarada untuk mencatatnya. Sarada pun mencatatnya dalam note di ponselnya. Selesai dengan acara telponnya, Sasuke segera menuju supermarket terdekat. Mereka pun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu masuk kedalam. Sasuke dan Sarada tampak antusias dalam memilih bahan yang akan digunakan, menimbang-nimbang apakah merek bahan itu berkualitas bagus atau tidak. Tak jarang mereka menelpon Ibunya –nenek Sarada- untuk menanyakan kualitas dari bahan yang akan mereka beli. Sekitar 30 menit mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan semua apa yang mereka butuhkan dan segera membawanya ke kasir.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Ibu Sasuke –nenek Sarada-. Tak lebih dari 15 menit mereka sudah sampai dan dipersilahkan masuk dari gerbang. Disana Ibu Sasuke sudah menunggu.

"Omma!" teriak Sarada ketika turun dan mobil, lalu berlari menuju nenek tercintanya.

"Sara-_chan,_ omma merindukanmu," Mikoto Uchiha nama dari neneknya Sarada membalas memeluk Sarada.

"Sarada juga rindu omma," ucap Sarada.

"Ayo masuk, ajak ayahmu," Mikoto membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sarada dan Sasuke masuk.

"_Kaa-san_, dimana _Tou-san_?'' tanya Sasuke saat sudah di dalam.

"Oh, _Tou-san_. Dia pergi ke Kanada dengan Itachi,'' jelas Mikoto singkat, Sasuke hanya menangguk mengerti.

"Yahh... tidak ada paman Itachi. Apa Himeji-_chan_ dan bibi Ayame ada disini?'' tanya Sarada.

"Hime-_chan_ dan Ayame-_chan_ ada di rumah mereka," ucap Mikoto. Sarada hanya mendengus kecewa.

"Hei Sara-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu jadi kecewa begitu? Bukankah kau ingin membuat _cake_ untuk mamamu?" tanya Mikoto yang memandang wajah cucu kesayangannya yang terlihat kecewa.

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa. Mana papa?" Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

"Papamu sudah ke dapur. Ayo ke sana," Mikoto menarik tangan cucunya menuntun ke arah dapur. Di sana terlihat Sasuke dengan celemek berwarna biru tua terpasang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung memandang bahan-bahan di hadapannya.

"Papa! Kenapa tidak mengajakku tadi?" Sarada mendekat ke arah Sasuke diikuti Mikoto di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat senang berjumpa dengan ommamu," jawab Sasuke. Sarada hanya menyengir.

"Sara-_chan_ pakai ini," Mikoto memakaikan celemek berwarna merah muda.

"Ini punya mama," ucap Sarada senang. Mikoto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sekarang keluarkan semua bahannya. Aku ingin mengecek apakah kalian benar dalam memilih bahannya" Sarada dan Sasuke segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan itu dari kantong belanja. Mikoto memperhatikan dan menilik bahan-bahan yang dibeli oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Setelah semua bahan-bahan diceknya, Mikoto mengambil alat-alat yang akan digunakan oleh pasangan anak dan ayah itu.

"Hahaha... tak kusangka kalian benar dalam memilih bahan," Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Hn, dengan perdebatan," kata Sasuke.

"Papa yang mengajakku berdebat," Sarada mendengus kesal.

"_Ara ara_. Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai acara masak kita," Mikoto memutuskan.

"Apa Omma juga akan ikut memasak?" tanya Sarada memandang Mikoto.

"Tidak Sara-_chan_. Yang akan memasak, Sara-_chan_ dengan papa," ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap sayang kepala cucunya. Sedangkan cucunya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau pecahkan 4 butir telur, Emulsifier 1/2 sdt teh dan tambahkan 200 gram gula. Mixer hingga lembut. Sara-_chan_ tuang tepung terigunya kedalam mangkuk besar. Setelah telurnya lembut, masukkan ke dalam terigu itu dan mixer dengan kecepatan sedang," jelas Mikoto membagi tugas pada Sasuke dan Sarada. Tanpa banyak komentar, ayah dan anak itu melaksanakan apa yang diucapkan Mikoto.

20 menit setelahnya, adonan kuenya telah jadi dan terlihat lembut. Ayah dan anak itu memandang puas dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Terlihat dengan celemek Sarada yang kotor terkena adonan kue, tapi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke mengacak rambut putrinya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sara-_chan_, ambil cokelat putih dan minyaknya. Sasuke-_kun_, lelehkan cokelat putihnya, nanti Sara-_chan_ yang menuangkan minyaknya setelah meleleh," ucap Mikoto dan memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sarada yang langsung mengerjakannya tanpa Mikoto mengucapkannya dua kali. 10 menit mereka selesai melehkan cokelat itu.

"Sudah Omma, apa lagi selanjutnya?'' tanya Sarada dengan wajah menunggu.

"Adonan kue dan cokelatnya dicampur dan diaduk rata dengan sudip karet. Papamu saja yang melakukannya. Sara-_chan_ ambil 4 mangkuk bersih dan pastanya," jelas Mikoto lagi. Sasuke mengaduk adonannya dan Sarada segera mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk dan pastanya. Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat kerja keras yang dilakukan anak dan cucunya.

"Sekarang, bagi adonan itu kedalam 4 mangkuk sama rata. Sara-_chan_, masukkan pasta merah, kuning, hijau dan unggu kedalam mangkuk. Aduk hingga warnanya rata," Sasuke dan Sarada melakukan apa yang diucapkan Mikoto. Mikoto juga membantunya dengan mengaduk adonan kue di 4 mangkuk.

"Aku saja yang akan mengukusnya. Kalian siapkan saja apa yang ingin kalian gunakan untuk mengias kuenya nanti," Mikoto mengambil alih adonan kuenya dan mengukusnya ke dalam oven. Sambil menunggu, mereka memakan puding yang dibuatkan Mikoto. Sasuke memandang putrinya yang terlihat senang. Mikoto hanya mengelus punggung tangan anaknya. 25 menit kemudian, oven berbunyi. Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan kuenya dari oven, dibantu dengan Sasuke juga. Sarada memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ommanya.

"Omma yang akan menyusunnya," ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi aku juga ingin,"

"Itu panas Sarada. Nanti tanganmu terluka," ujar ayahnya. Sarada mengangguk pelan.

Mikoto memandang cucunya yang terlihat kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin tangan cucunya terluka karena panas. Mikoto mulai menyusun 4 bagian kue itu dengan cream putih manis di setiap susunnya. 15 menit Mikoto menyusun 4 tumpukan kue dan mengolesi sisinya dengan mentega manis. Dilanjutkan dengan cream unggu lembut di sisinya, tapi tidak dengan sisi atasnya.

"Nah, Sara-_chan_. Sudah selesai. Sara-_chan_ tinggal menghiasnya," senyum Sarada mengembang mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Ia menoleh kepada ayahnya, ayahnya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku mau menaburkan keju di atasnya," Sarada menunjukkan parutan keju yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Terserah Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

Sarada mulai menaburkan parutan keju di atas kuenya. Ia juga menambahkan choco chip diatasnya. Sarada meminta bantuan Mikoto untuk membuat cream di sisi kuenya. Kemudian menyusun potongan cherry di pinggirnya dan menyusun potongan Strowberry di tengah kuenya. Sarada terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Apa tidak bisa ditambahkan tomat," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Mikoto sweatdroop mendengarnya.

"Papa, mama kan sukanya strowberry, bukannya tomat," ucap Sarada.

"Bagaimana papa bisa memakannya? Semuanya berbahan manis," jelas Sasuke sambil memandang kue cantik di depannya.

"Ya, papa tidak usah memakannya. Biar aku dan mama saja. Benarkan, omma?'' tanya Sarada meminta persetujuan Mikoto.

"Benar Sayang," Mikoto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Sekarang kau menjadi anak yang jahat, Sarada," canda Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang pura-pura kesal.

"Hihihi... papa ikut makan saja. Makan makanan manis tidak akan membuatmu sakit," kata Sarada dengan mengikuti nada ucapan yang biasa Sakura katakan jika Sasuke tidak mau memakan makanan manis.

"Lebih baik, kita masukan ke kulkas dulu. Biar Sakura-_chan_ tidak tau, kuenya diletakkan disini saja. Besok Sara-_chan_ dan papamu yang mengambilnya," jelas Mikoto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk membersihan alat-alat dan bahan-bahan yang mereka gunakan. Mencuci mixer, mangkuk, sendok, membersihan plastik-plastik pembungkus dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Mikoto menyapu lantai yang terlihat kotor karena beberapa bahan yang tadi berjatuhan ke lantai.

Setelah acara membersihkan mereka selesai. Mikoto menyuruh Sarada dan Sasuke untuk mandi, sedangkan ia menghangatkan makanan untuk makan siang mereka yang sudah telat satu jam. 20 menit setelahnya, Sarada turun dengan mengenakan dress putih selututnya. Diikuti Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam. Mereka dan Sakura memang menyimpan pakaian di mansion Uchiha, jaga-jaga agar ketika menginap, mereka tidak perlu membawa pakaian dari rumah.

Mereka makan siang dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan pelan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Setelah mekan siang. Sasuke dan Sarada pamit untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Mikoto masih ingin mereka disini, tapi Sasuke mengatakan akan menunggu Sakura pulang dirumah. Mikoto akhirnya membiarkan mereka pulang dengan membawakan Sarada puding cokelat kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Sarada sambil membuka pintu.

"Sarada-_chan. Okaeri_~" jawab seorang wanita dengan surai merah mudanya.

"Mama!" Sarada memeluk Sakura. Sasuke masuk dan melihat putri dan istri tengah berpelukan, seolah-olah mereka telah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Sara-_chan_ dari mana dengan papa?" tanya Sakura dengan memandang lembut anaknya.

"Habis dari rumah Omma. Oh ya, aku membawa puding dari omma," Sarada meminta bingkisan dari tangan ayahnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian sudah makan siang_? Gomenne_, mama tidak membuat makan siang untuk kalian," jelas Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pelan pinggang Sakura.

"Aku dan papa sudah makan siang di rumah omma. Mama sudah makan siang?" tanya Sarada sambil berjalan mengikuti orang tuanya yang masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mama makan di rumah bibi Temari," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu mama harus makan puding buatan omma," kata Sarada antusias.

"Iya iya, sayang," Sakura mengelus lembut rambut putrinya.

Sakura dan Sarada menuju ruang keluarga. Disana terlihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan acara berita. Sakura memandang suaminya yang terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah suaminya. Ia mematikan televisi dan menuju kamarnya. Sakura kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa selimut. Sakura menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Ia memandang Sarada yang juga terlihat kelelahan.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga kelelahan seperti itu?' batin Sakura yang melihat putrinya menutup mulutnya yang menguap._

Sakura menuntun putrinya menutu kamar karena menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Mungkin membiarkan putri dan suaminya tidur sampai sebelum jam makan malam tiba tak apa. Jelas sekali mereka terlihat kelelahan.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Masih terlalu siang untuk membuat makan malam. Sakura memutuskan untuk merawat tanaman bunganya di halaman belakang. Sakura memang menyukai bunga seperti Mikoto. Sakura menanam berberapa bunga di rumahnya, seperti mawar, lily, tulip, lavender, bahkan ia menanam 2 pohon Sakura di rumahnya.

.

.

.

'Tuk... tuk... tuk' bunyi sebuah benda yang sedang memotong.

"E-eh?!'' ucap Sakura yang terkejut karena ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mengecup lembut lehernya.

"Kau... sedang masak apa, _Hime_?'' Sasuke berucap pelan di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Lepas Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sedang masak," ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak. Biarkan seperti ini. Lagipula Sarada tidak melihatnya," balas Sasuke cuek yang malah kembali menciumi leher istrinya.

"Tapi kau bisa mengganggu acara memasakku," Sakura kembali mengiris wortelnya.

"Huh, jadi kau menolakku," dengus Sasuke dengan wajah berpura-pura kesal –ngambek-.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti masakanku tidak selesai tepat waktu,"

"Makan diluar saja," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau nampak lucu dengan wajah cemberutmu itu, _ne_," ucap Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Diamlah Sakura," dengus Sasuke masih kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Asal kau berhenti ngambek begitu," Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Lihatlah nanti malam, _Hime_," Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan seringai tampannya yang tipis. Ia segera meninggalkan istrinya yang sudah memerah di wajahnya. Sungguh manis istrinya, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh lebih 10 menit. Waktunya makan malam. Tapi kenapa putri dan suaminya belum turun. Biasanya 5 menit sebelum makan malam mereka sudah duduk rapi di meja. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"Ayoo papa, terus!'' ucap Sarada dengan semangat.

"Ayoo papa! Malah lemah begitu,"

"Papa lama sekali. Nanti keburu K.O,''

"Papa! Sini gantian aku yang main,"

"Kau berisik Sarada," kini suara Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Papa! Aku ingin main," Sakura menatap heran pintu kamar putrinya. Suara mereka berisik sekali. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Sakura. Sakura pun membuka pintu kamar putrinya.

"Kyaa... papa! Kau kalah,"

"Papa hanya kurang konsetrasi," mendengar suara pintu terbuka tak mengalihkan mereka dari kesibukkan merek. Sakura yang memandang suami dan putrinya hanya sweatdroop. Anak dan ayahnya itu sedang fokus dengan psp di tangan ayahnya. Sedangkan anaknya sedang menggeram kesal.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ Sarada-_chan_," panggil Sakura cukup keras dan berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Sarada menoleh kearahnya.

"Ma-mama," Sarada berucap dengan terbata-bata. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona malu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak turun untuk makan malam. Mama menunggu kalian," kata Sakura.

"_Gomenne_ mama, papa yang mengajakku bermain psp," jawab Sarada yang membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan, nanti mainnya bisa kalian lanjutkan lagi," Sakura kembali menuju dapur diikuti Sarada dan Sasuke.

Mereka turun menuju ruang makan bersama. Sakura masih terkikik geli dalam hati dengan kejadian ramainya kamar Sarada. Ah, mereka benar-benar anak dan ayah. Sakura masih tersenyum bahagia. Baginya, mereka berdua merupakan harta karun berharganya.

Mereka memandang meja makan yang beraroma lezat. Sarada dan Sasuke menahan agar air liurnya tidak menetes keluar. Sasuke berdehem dan mulai memimpin makan. Mereka pun memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang dan tidak terburu-buru. Bagi mereka kenapa harus terburu-buru, sedangkan makanannya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Selesai makan malam. Sakura mengajak suami dan putrinya bersantai di halaman belakang. Sakura membawa teh hijau hangat dengan puding pemberian ibu mertuanya. Mereka memandang langit yang cerah berhiaskan bintang dan bulan.

"Mama, papa. Bintangnya indah ya," Sarada menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Mama ingin melihat bintang sirius," ucap Sakura sambil menatap langit.

"Bintang sirius? Itu bintang apa, ma?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Itu bintang yang paling bersinar terang di langit," ujar Sasuke. Sarada menatap ayahnya.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya," ucap Sarada berharap.

"Sarada-_chan,_ menyanyilah," suruh Sakura.

"Eh? Menyanyi? Lagu apa, ma?" tanya Sarada.

"Umm... Twinkle Twinkle?"

"Uumm... baiklah," Sarada tersenyum. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan menautkan tangan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bersama-sama menatap langit yang indah.

"Sarada sayang papa, mama," Sarada mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

"Kami juga, sayang," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga ikut mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar kembali. Menyinari bumi dan menggantikan sang dewi malam. Mengawali kembali sebuah hari. Menjadi semangat pagi untuk mulai beraktivitas. Burung-burung mulai bersiul merdu. Tetesan embun membasahi daun-daun.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat sibuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya. Menata piring-piring, dan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya. Tercium aroma lezat yang menguar membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya merasa lapar. Begitu juga dengan gadis kecil yang sudah menunggu masakan ibunya sambil duduk manis di bangkunya.

"_Ittadakimasu_," ucap sang kepala keluarga untuk memulai sarapan mereka. Mereka sarapan dengan suara kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu sebagai latar suara pagi ini. 15 menit mereka sarapan, kini mereka telah selesai.

"Mama, sepulang sekolah, aku ingin ke rumah omma. Bolehkan?" Sarada mengawali pembicaraan setalah sarapan meminta izin ibunya.

"Bukankah Sara-_chan_ sudah kesana?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan sisa sarapan mereka.

"Tapi omma sudah janji ingin membuatkanku kue jahe,"

"Hm... baiklah. Jangan merepotkan omma, _ne_?"

"Aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya. Kau di rumah saja, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil menyesap kopi paginya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya. Aku takut di rumah sendirian," ucap Sakura bercanda.

"Hn. Ayo Sarada," Sasuke mengangkat tas kerjanya.

"Ya, papa," Sarada turun dari kursinya. Mengikuti ayahnya yang menuju pintu keluar. Sakura mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu.

"Aku berangkat, ma," pamit Sarada sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hn, aku berangkat, _Hime_" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura.

"_Ne_, hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_, Sarada-_chan_," Sakura melambaikan tangan. sakura menatap kepergian mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menutup pintu dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan hari ini?' pikir Sakura dalam hati._

"Ah, aku akan merajut syal untuk Sara-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura langsung mencari alat rajutnya dan mulai merajut syal untuk putri dan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

"Omma" panggil Sarada sambil mengetuk pintu putih di depannya.

"_Chotto matte_, Sara-_chan_," ucap suara ommanya dari dalam. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Omma. Aku disini sampai malam ya. Nanti papa jemput," jelas Sarada.

"Iyaa, sayang. Mau bantu omma berkebun?" Mikoto menawarkan Sarada untuk berkebun. Sarada mengangguk setuju.

"Hn. Aku kembali ke kantor. Jam 6 akan ku jemput," ucap Sasuke, lalu kembali menuju mobilnya untuk kembali bekerja.

Sarada mengikuti Mikoto menuju taman belakang. Mikoto mempunyai _GreenHouse_ di mansion Uchiha. Setiap beberapa hari sekali, ia akan berkebun untuk memeriksa tanaman yang ditanamnya. Kali ini ia berkebung dengan cucuk tercintanya. Sangat menyenangkan pikirnya.

Mereka memakai celemek berkebun dan sarung sangan berkebun. Mereka mulai dari membuang daun-daun yang sudah menguning atau mengering. Memberi pupuk di beberapa tanaman. Setelahnya, mereka menyiram semua tanaman itu. _GreenHouse_ Mikoto memang sangat indah dan berwarna cerah. Berbagai bunga ia tanam. Sarada bahkan betah berlama-lama di sana. Memandang bunga-bunga milik Mikoto. Sudah dua jam tak terasa, akhirnya mereka mengakhiri acara berkebun mereka dan melepas semua atribut berkebun.

"Sara-_chan_, ayo makan siang," Mikoto mengajak sara menuju ruang makan.

"Baik, omma," Sarada mengikuti Mikoto ke ruang makan.

"Ne, Sara-_chan_ makan yang banyak biar cepat tumbuh besar,"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi gendut,omma," ucap Sarada polos.

"Tumbuh besar tidak harus gendut, sayang," kata Mikoto dengan menungkan nasi berserta lauknya ke dalam piring Sarada.

"Sekarang makan dulu ya," Sarada dan Mikoto pun memulai makan siangnya.

6 jam berlalu sejak mereka makan siang dan dilanjutkan dengan menonton animasi di ruang tengah dan berjalan-jalan sore ke taman kota. Kini sarada sudah siap di jemput Sasuke. Bahkan, Mikoto sudah membungkuskan kue yang telah dibuat kemarin kedalam kotak. Hingga sebuah suara mobil sampai ke telinganya. Sarada berlari menuju pintu diikuti Mikoto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sarad membuka pintu.

"Sarada," Sasuke mengecup kepala putrinya.

"Ayo pa, aku sudah tidak siap memberikan kejutan untuk mama," Sarada berucap setengah berteriak. Mikoto dan Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau sudah mandi, sayang?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mandi di sini saja. Biar nanti kalian langsung menikmati pestanya," jelas Mikoto. Sarada memandang ayahnya. Dan ayahnya mengangguk setuju. Jadilah Sarada menunggu ayahnya sampai selesai mandi. Sarada duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memutar musik dari smartphonenya. Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu. 20 menit ayahnya kembali dengan Mikoto yang kembali membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Ini Sara-_chan_," Mikoto menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sarada.

"Ini apa omma?" Sarada menatap bingkisan itu dengan penasaran.

"Berikan pada Sakura-_chan, ne_" Mikoto mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Sarada. Sarada mengangguk mengerti.

"_Kaa-san. Ommedetou_," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sarada dan Mikoto menatap dirinya. Sasuke mamalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mikoto terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_," Mikoto memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sarada akan pulang. _Arigato ne Kaa-san_," Sasuke menggandeng Sarada menuju pintu keluar.

"_Douita_ Sasuke-_chan_~~'' ucap Mikoto dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sasuke dan Sarada sudah di dalam mobil. Sasuke segera menancap gasnya. Sarada tak berhenti senyum dari tadi. Di terus menyunggingkan senyumnya selama di perjalanan pulang. Sasuke memperhatikan putri kecilnya dengan ekor matanya. Bagaimana pun juga, jika Sarada tersenyum, Sasuke juga akan ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dadanya. Rasanya sangat bahagia.

20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai. Sebelum turun, Sarada membuka kotak kuenya dan mengeluarkan kuenya. Dia menatap ayahnya yang juga menatap dirinya. Ayahnya mengangguk, begitupun Sarada. Mereka turun dari mobil dengan Sasuke yang membukakan pintu untuk Sarada, karena Sarada membawa kue.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan pelan. Ia dan putrinya berjalan mengendap-endap. Dari ruang tamu, mereka melihat Sakura turun dan menuju halaman belakang. Sasuke dan Sarada kembali jalan mengendap-ngendap menuju halaman belakang. Dibalik tembok, Sasuke mengawasi apa yang sedang istrinya lakukan di sana. Ia melihat istrinya sedang duduk dengan teleskop. Melihat bintang di langit, mungkin, pikirnya.

"Sarada, ayo" Sasuke memberikan aba-aba. Mereka berjalan pelan ke halaman belakang. Sakura masih belum menyedari keberadaan mereka. Buktinya ia masih fokus melihat bintang dengan teleskopnya.

"Mama!" teriak Sarada cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Manik emeraldnya membulat kaget. Sarada dan Sasuke mendekat kearahnya.

"_Happy Mother Day_, mama!" ucap Sarada dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Disamping ada Sasuke yang juga tersenyum padanya. Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa haru dan bahagianya. Air matanya menetes dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa mama menangis? Mama tidak suka kuenya ya? Sarada membuat _Rainbow Cake_ dengan papa di rumah omma. Sarada pikir mama menyukai _Rainbow Cake_, karena akhir-akhir ini mama sering memakannya. _Gomen_ kalau _cake_ buatan Sarada dan papa tidak sebagus yang mama beli di toko kue," Sarada berucap panjang dengan matanya yang sedikit redup karena kecewa.

Sakura mendengar penjelasan putrinya, mengambil _cake_ dari tangan putrinya dan langsung menarik putrinya ke dalam dekapannya. Sakura merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia jika suami dan putrinya memberikan kejutan kecil yang sangat membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi kejuatan itu benar-benar dari usaha mereka.

"Sarada Uchiha. Mama suka. Mama suka sekali. Pasti itu _Rainbow Cake_ yang enak, tercantik dan terlezat yang mama makan. _Arigato ne_, sayang," Sakura mendekap putrinya erat. Melihat ibunya yang terharu membuat Sarada ikut menangis. Sakura mendengar isakan kecil dari putrinya.

"Kenapa Sara-_chan_ memangis?" Sakura menghapus air mata dari putrinya.

"Sarada sayang mama. Sarada sangat sayang mama. Selamat Hari Mama!" Sarada kembali memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalasany.

"Iyaa sayang. Mama juga sayang Sarada. Sayang sekali" Sakura mengelus rambut hitam putrinya.

"Jadi, kalian tak sayang padaku?" tanya Sasuke jahil melihat kedekatan anak dan ibu itu.

"Sarada sayang papa juga. Arigato papa" Sarada pindah memeluk ayahnya. Sasuke membawa Sarada dan Sakura dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan.

"Kalian keluarga kecilku. Harta berharga milikku yang tak pernah ternilai," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke memandang ke langit.

"Lihatlah, bintang sirius," ucap Sasuke. Sarada dan Sakura menatap langit.

"Bintang yang indah," gumam Sarada sambil memandang langit.

"Hn, seperti keluarga kita," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mama. Ayo coba dimakan kuenya," ucap Sarada.

"Iya, sayang," Sakura dan suami serta putri tersayang merayakan malam yang indah bersama.

_Mama, arigato sudah merawat Sarada_

_Arigato telah menjadi mama untuk Sarada_

_Arigato telah menjadi mama untuk papa_

_Gomen kalau Sarada nakal_

_._

_Mama_

_Sarada sayang mama_

_Sayang... sekali_

_Mama adalah bintang sirius_

_Untuk Sarada_

_Terima kasih mama_

_Untuk semuanya selama ini dan seterusnya_

_Happy Mother Day, mama_

_Sakura Uchiha_

.

.

.

.

**End**

**Selamat Hari Ibu untuk semua ibu di dunia. Hanya fic yang jauh dari kata sederhana untuk merayakan Hari Ibu.**

**Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam kalimat, penulisan, dan kata. **

**Arigato yang sudah mau membaca, terutama yang review. Arigato gozaimasu.**


End file.
